


Art

by psychoinnocent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf's Rain AU, Yamaguchi Week 2015, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Yamaguchi Week! </p><p>Day 1- Stars/Freckles<br/>Day 2- Tsukki/Childhood<br/>Day 3- Yamaguchi's Birthday<br/>Day 4- Jump Float/Victory<br/>Day 5- Teammates/Crows<br/>Day 6- Crossover/Favorite AU<br/>Day 7- Third Year/College</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Freckles/Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is so loosely based off the prompt and I'm so late for best boy week oh my gosh but ahh  
> This is also really really short but I'm gonna try to catch up because I love Yamaguchi Tadashi so much

When they were alone, Kei would pick up a fine pointed pen and doodle on his arm.

Sometimes, his arms would come away covered in swirls and dots and bright colors. Other times, each line would be carefully drawn, every stroke done with a purpose.

His mother had noticed years ago, and every year on Tsukishima’s birthday, Tadashi would be charged with delivering a new set of markers and a sketchpad.

\----

Tadashi liked the art on his arms today. He usually did- after years of practice; Kei was an excellent artist and was a far cry from the clumsy lines that used to grace his arm. But today’s was more extravagant than usual.

After all, it wasn’t every day he had constellations traced out on his arms.

\----

When they finally started dating, Tadashi began to trace lines on Kei’s arms.

He didn’t have the same guidelines as Tadashi, but if Kei was the moon, then surely Tadashi could find the stars he had surrounding him.


	2. Day 2- Tsukki/Childhood

Since he befriended Tsukishima, his tormentors had all but ignored him.

Still, just because he had his shield, it didn’t mean they couldn’t find a way to get to him.

They had an hour for lunch, enough time to eat, sleep, or rapidly finish homework for their next class.

Tsukishima had already finished his lunch, earphones firmly plugged, eye closed, his head lolled back on his chair, looking the picture of a bored 10 year old.

Tadashi lightly nudged his arm, grinning as an amber eye opened to glare at him.

“I’ll be right back- bathroom.”

The blond simply nodded, his eyes closing as he relaxed once again.

Tadashi laughed softly under his breath, standing and walking out of the classroom.

x X x

It had been such a long time since he had been without Tsukishima’s presence that the first hit caught him by complete surprise.

He landed heavily, his head banging against the wall as he went down.

“You know, Tadashi-chan, it’s not nice to ignore us.”

He felt his chin being grabbed, his head forced up to look at the one face he didn’t want to see.

“We’ve missed you. So to make you regret ignoring us, we’re gonna have to give you a reminder.”

His tormenter gestured to one of his cronies, who in turn tossed him what looked like a marker-

His eyes widened and he tried to wiggle out of their grasp but the hand on his shoulder was tight, unrelenting.

X x X

When Tsukishima finally found him, his throat was raw from crying, his face hot with shame and embarrassment.

Despite the anger in the lines of his friend’s features, his hands were soft and gentle as they touched his cheeks, thumb lightly tracing the ugly marks left by his assailants.

Tadashi trembled under his touch, tears trickling down his cheeks. His body and heart ached from the kicks, the jeers, the cruel words.

Some of the pain left however, when his friend’s hand fell from his cheek, instead reaching to take his hand.

Tsukishima stood, an apology unspoken as he pulled Tadashi up with him.

“Thank you… Tsukki.”

x X x

The next hour passed in a blur.

Tsukki had taken him straight to the Principal’s office, his hand never releasing Tadashi’s.

There was a flurry of movement when they caught sight of Tadashi’s state, the office receptionist immediately in motion to called Tadashi’s mother, the Principal ushering Tadashi (reluctantly accepting Tsukishima’s presence) into his office.

The two boys sat next to each other, Tadashi curled up into Tsukishima’s side. The Principal held off his questions, waiting until the whirlwind known as Tadashi’s mother arrived.

Under the intense stares, Tadashi slowly, painstakingly, told them what happened, his hand holding Tsukki’s like a lifeline.

Once he was done, he stopped paying attention. His head drifted onto Tsukki’s shoulder, absently listening to his mother yell at the Principal. He was tired- the stress of the day settling on his shoulders.

He jerked out of his daze when he heard the Principal order Tsukki out- to go back to class to _leave-_

Tsukki instantly refused. The blond turned to Tadashi’s mother, requesting that she call his mother to ask for permission to spend the weekend with the Yamaguchi’s.

The Principal, already defeated, simply signed the boys out as Tadashi’s mother spoke on the phone.

X x X

Once in the comfort of his bedroom, Tsukki sat down on the bed, reaching to tug the smaller boy to sit on his lap.

Tadashi simply winded his arms around Tsukki’s neck, tears already trailing down his cheeks as his emotions crashed down at once.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

x X x

The boys stayed in bed for most of the morning, both exhausted from the previous night.

When they finally rose from bed, Tsukki scoured Tadashi’s room, finally finding a small fine pointed pen.

He turned to Tadashi, took his arm, and began to connect the dots.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing something fluffy b u t
> 
> The switch from Tsukishima to Tsukki is on purpose! I originally had it saying Tsukishima the entire way through but typing this up made me remember that I wanted it written this way to make them closer friends and what better way to do it then by signifying it with Tsukki's nickname.


	3. Day 6- Fave Crossover/AU

He needed to get away

 

Get away

 

Het out of sight

 

As soon as he did he could throw up his illusion

 

His paw slipped into a crevice, and he fell, his leg twisted painfully

 

'Look at what we have here'

 

'He's big for a mutt isn't he?'

 

'Don't matter- he's still vermin'

 

No-

 

No no no _nononono_

 

'But first let's have some fun'

 

He felt pressure on his leg, flirting between light and hard pressure.

 

The human knew what he was doing- he was angled away from his teeth, a mocking grin on his lips.

 

He had no reach, he couldn't fight back-

 

A gold blur was the only warning any of them had before he heard screaming, and blood being spilled.

 

just as quickly as the yelling started, it stopped

 

He felt something nudge his trapped leg, pulling it from its prison

 

Shakily, he clambered to his paws. His leg wasn't as injured as he thought- sore from being stretched back for too long but otherwise usable.

 

'Are you alright, Tadashi?'

 

'I’m fine-' he stopped, turning to face his pack mate. 'Where’s Shoyou? Is he alright? Did he escape?'

 

'He’s fine. A little bruised but the King is making sure he's resting. The rest of the pack is out searching for you.'

 

'Ah. Should we-?'

 

'Probably.'

 

His mate nudged him and the two of them stood; their illusions firmly in place as they left the bloody alley behind.

 

Their pack leader wasn't going to be happy to find out about the humans, but he knew Kei wouldn't kill without provocation.

 

The rest of the pack might not be happy with the tease of a meal they couldn't touch, but as long as Daichi didn't scold them, they wouldn't either.

 

Still, no humans paid any attention to the wolves among them.

 

Some did, however, notice the soft cacophony of howls that illuminated the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know anything about Wolf's Rain:  
> \- Wolves have been hunted to near extinction. To most people, "wolves" are just an urban legend and most don't recognize them as wolves.  
> \- In an effort to survive, wolves devolped a form of Illusions, which is simply a human projection. The series is a little jumbled in this were sometimes it's as if they can touch humans and leave them none the wiser, and other times it's as if they're touching the actual wolf. They still leave paw prints in dust/snow.  
> \- The illusion however takes a bit of concentration, which is why Yama can't just throw it up while being chased.  
> \- I don't ever recall the wolves eating human meat but in this fic's case, Daichi's made a "no humans" rule because they don't want to make even more of a ruckus than necessary. So they scavange and steal what they can.


End file.
